Pokemon Avenir
by We don't know what we're doing
Summary: What happens when someone plans to remake a not so long ago cancelled story about a Pokémon adventure filled with battles, shipping, angst, more shipping, world domination, even more shipping, references, and plenty of death and despair? Then throw in some internal multi-author shipping debate and stupid chapter names. Answer: Chaos. (Original characters, but with canon Pokémon)


**Nyla: Welcome to the remake of Pokemon Generations, now known as Pokemon Avenir (Aka Future, in a sense) Where we basically make a better plot with better character dynamics as well as new characters (And some removed ones.)**

 **And where we also angrily deny Akaila (Me x Akairo) while everyone else ships it?**

 **Akairo: If Skye has her way, Akaila will be a thing. Good thing she doesn't have her way. Everyone willing to support the cause of No Akaila. Review. If you support the shipping of Akaila, Di-Review also!**

 **Skye: Akairo, this is a new fanfic. And in one of the most popular communities on fanfiction. We're not gonna get any reviews anyways. Trust me on this one. Also Akaila is best ship don't deny it-**

 **Nyla: I'm denying it.**

 **Kyuu: No matter what they try to say to you just remember that Akaila is a thing mkay bye**

 **Nyla: ...Anyways, thank you for clicking. Also thanks to our other beta reader/editor, the Succ.**

* * *

"Woah!"

Nyla cringed as the moving van went over a speed bump. Though she tried to remain sitting, the lack of seatbelts in the back of the van made it impossible to stay stable, and the girl tumbled to the ground.

"Kill me." She groaned. It was pitch black in the van, and she crawled around on her hands and knees, attempting to find the chair. Her glasses were of no help to her, obviously.

Just as she regained her seating, the van came to an abrupt stop, knocking her down once again. "Please tell me we're here…"

A minute later, a Machamp opened the back of the van. She caught the look of surprise on it's face at the revelation that there was a human inside, and the fact that she hadn't suffocated to death or bashed her skull in during the ride, or possibly both of those scenarios. Actually, the Machamp was wondering why a human was even in the back of the vehicle in the first place, and not riding in the front like a normal human.

"Thanks." She smiled at the Pokemon, then jumped out onto the grass, inhaling the earthy-smelling air. "Fresh air!" She beamed as a smile rose on her face. Her eyes traveled to a sign posted by the entrance, saying "Celirio Town, Omnes Region"

Nyla was a teenager, with thick black hair, in waves around her face. She had brown eyes with a shimmery glint in them, making her look like she was either about to cry or was extremely innocent, possibly both. Her glasses brought out those eyes, making them look bigger than they really were. She was slender and around medium height, though maybe on the shorter end of a chart.

Her clothing style was slightly childish and girly for her age, consisting of pastel floral patterns with ribbons, though she accessorized it well enough that it didn't look extremely immature.

"NYLA!"

The teenager froze in fear at the sound of the harsh voice.

"Get over here and help unpack!" The shrill voice yelled. Nyla cringed once more, then turned around to face the van.

"Okay."

* * *

This was the town of Celirio; A tiny little area on the edge of the region of Omnes, with beautiful lakes, forests, and wild Pokemon galore. The town was simple at best, not even having a Pokemon Center. It had a faint feeling of mountain air, like when she visited Mt. Coronet back at home, in Sinnoh. Definitely quieter and cleaner, compared to her old home of Jubilife City.

Nyla liked it almost immediately.

Shortly after unpacking, a welcome party consisting of the entire town was there to celebrate their arrival. It didn't take long before the crisp air was filled with the smell of food and people and crowds, which Nyla wasn't so fond of.

It only took her several minutes of enduring introductions before she snuck out. Nobody at the party was her age anyways. No one even noticed she left.

She slipped out of the town, into the forest. Nyla was a certified trainer, but since she lacked Pokemon, she knew better than to step into the wild grass. (Though why she was a trainer with no Pokemon was a mystery.) Besides, most of the Pokemon she could recognize were fairly non-hostile types. As long as she left them alone, they would leave her.

She didn't go far. All she really wanted was to get away from everyone.

And then she heard a voice, an unfamiliar one.

"Ditched the party too? I don't think I've ever seen someone abandon their own party."

She turned to the sound of the voice to see a boy, seemingly close to her age. He seemed to be a trainer, indicated by the pokeballs on his belt. He was actually kind of tall for his age, and definitely towered over the shorter Nyla. His black hair was incredibly messy, (She was fairly sure that he didn't even bother to comb it in the morning.) and in the usage of the trope "curtains matching the window", his eyes were in the same dark color. His clothes consisted of a hoodie with a t-shirt and trousers.

"It's not exactly MY party, per se…" Nyla smiled, looking embarrassed. "It's my family's, and I didn't see anyone I could befriend there, so there was really no reason to stay." Nyla's face flushed slightly with embarrassment. "I'm probably just being picky, though…"

"It's not like I can say anything. I too am a fellow party ditcher, if you can't already tell." He shrugged. "But I'm surprised you're okay with braving the fearsome beast known as tall grass."

Nyla's downcast eyes met his for a brief second. "Fearsome? Please. It's no harm if you don't actually step in it." Nyla's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned even more pink. "I-I didn't mean to sound overconfident or anything, though!"

"So you're a certified trainer, huh? Why aren't you carrying any pokeballs, or supplies, or anything trainer-ey?"

"I just wanted to step away from the celebration for a while. Besides, I don't have any Pokemon."

"Huh, Why not? Any other teen would be begging their parents for a Pokemon from their local gym leader, or professor in our case."

"Because I'm not allowed to have one?" She gave a fake sheepish smile. "Even if I did beg, I'd get jack from it." At this sentence, her voice took on an icy edge.

"Parent issues, huh?" The young boy's voice faltered slightly at his response. The two fell into an awkward silence after that, with Nyla awkwardly gripping her arm and staring at the patch of grass beside her.

"So, um...What's your name?" She finally asked, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Akairo Shikkoku. What's yours?"

"It's Nyla, Nyla Tran…" She replied softly, offering her first genuine smile. "Nice to meet you, Akairo."

"Likewise. Welcome to Celirio Town."

"Thank you. That's probably the warmest welcome I've been given so far." She laughed.

"Now. Hope you don't me leaving. I've promised to do a few things."

"No problem. Take care of your stuff." Nyla turned her head to watch Akairo walk back to the town. When he had disappeared, she smiled slightly, then went back to watching the Pokemon in the area, looking surprisingly at peace.


End file.
